conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vernon MacQuarie
Vernon MacQuarie 'is the current Prime Minister of the Falkland Islands. He was elected in 2004 as the Leader of the Liberal Party. He was born in Stanley 1955 to single mum Karen MacQuarie as his father died from cancer when he was 4. Vernon is a former soldier who faught in the Falklands War however he was quickly captured as a POW. Vernon attended school in Stanley and never left the islands until he visited Argentina in 1992 on a diplomatic mission to establish links with the former enemy. Vernon is currently campaigning for the 2012 elections. Life 'Early Life and Careers Vernon was born in 1955 to Karen MacQuarie a single mother from Glasgow, Scotland (she moved at an early age). Vernon attended Stanley Schools and when he left he had one qualification in Maths and he is notoriously known for his scruffy handwriting. His first job was as a cleaner on the fishing boat Trinity when it was in port and he lived in the side room of his mums house however when he was sacked for 'poor work' he began a long period of unemployment. He joined the Garrson at Stanley Airfield and worked their for most of his life. Whilst working at the Airfield he picked up many views of people passing through, this is where it is believed he began to take an interest in politics plus see peoples angers with the governance. 'The War' In 1982 the first time the Argentine forces invaded they quickly gained word however most things went on as normal whereas at the airfield they were frantically calling the nearest Brittish territory in Ascension Island which then inturn radioed St Helena and finally UK. When Argentine forces arrived at the airfield they were captured and held as POW's. They were treated fairly and where kept in a hut in Stanley. When they were finally liberated he decided to turn over a new leaf and join a political career. '10 Years after the War and Independance' After The War he began to work as a cleaner for the Govener who took notice of him whilst he was working. The Govener often chatted with him making Vernon slowly gain knowlage in the Political world. He gained more mentoring when the local gardener and aspiring politician Derrick Hutton who was working on his 10 year plan at the time, he saw potential in him and used him in his campaigns for independance. After several years of campaigning a referendum was held and the yes vote won granting the islands independance. Hutton formed the liberal party and the famous 5 first members (Derrick Hutton, Vernon MacQuarie, Jack Rush, Damien Rush and Edward de la Rosa) worked on Huttons plans and the goal of becoming the Leading Party. 'Post-Independance and Premiership' Since independance Vernon participated as the Deputy to Hutton and he played key and vital roles in the government, he mainly traveled around the world to oversee establishment of relation. He also was seen as a veteran and a historic man who was 'one of the people'. He was seen as a more left leaning person than Hutton who was mainly centrist. After Hutton Retired at the 2004 election Vernon became the leader of the party by default (due to too short notice) and he was launched in to an undefunded and unprepared campaign however due to Huttons success he gained many votes and won by 500 votes. Since he became PM he extended the 10-Year Plan and added a few of his own more modern features (including Internet Expantion, Cable TV Service Expantion etc). He was a major backer of Pro-Life in Abortion however his frequent campaigns have been unsuccesful. Personal Life Vernon is currently un-married but his long time girlfriend Johanna Zimmerman (born in Frankfurt an der Oder, Germany) currently live in the Lafonian Easter Forests on holidays and weekends however on work days he lives in the Govenors Palace. He has two children: Friedrich (age 12) and Fiona (age 6) both live with him. He also has a step-child from Johanna's Previous marriage however they wish to remain anonymous in Germany. Prime Minister of the Falkland Islands Derrick Hutton <(2004-present)> Incumbent Category:Falkland Islands